


Lesser Gods

by Tang_shao



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Maglor makes cameo, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: The only thing worse than history repeating itself is when it doesn't.In which Achilles and Patroklos/Alexander and Hephaistion are the reincarnations of Maedhros and Fingon.





	Lesser Gods

0.

在你所有的想象里他都应该幸存，以至于你从未想过，在他死后，你该如何过活。

1.

最开始的时候有个故事。

他们都听过它，这个老故事。奥路菲斯下了地狱。奥路菲斯（没有真的）救了他的爱人。奥路菲斯在光与影的分界线上失去了他的爱人。奥路菲斯被酒神的崇拜者们撕成了碎片，但当他的头颅在冰冷的河水里沉浮时，那双苍白的嘴唇仍喃喃低语着一个名字：尤莉迪丝。

阿喀琉斯不喜欢它。那时候他的脑袋里已经塞满了他母亲的野心和他父亲的失落。我想听的是英雄的故事，他抱怨道，英雄，和他们的非凡壮举。

帕特洛克罗斯放下了他的书，“你不认为奥路菲斯也是他自己意义上的英雄吗？”

“不。”他回答，“如果他是个英雄，他就该相信他的爱人会追随他。”

“或许他不相信的并非他的爱人，或许他的爱人追随他到了无法再追随的时刻。”帕特洛克罗斯却说，“或许他信不过的是命运。它把世界绑在它的丝线下起舞，即便是最强大的神明也无法逃脱。”

他的脸上带着这般的神情。阿喀琉斯别无选择，唯有凑上前去吻他，那争论很快被他们忘记了。

（命运是残酷的。）

2.

你头一样注意到的就是他的眼睛。

它们很美，某种难以言喻的灰蓝色，清澈似阴雨天白色山崖上摔碎的浪。但你注意到的却是它们看起来如此苍老。苍老，并悲伤，就像它们目睹了太多却仍然在乎。

（你也不能摆脱那似乎在哪里见过它们的错觉。）

但在两次眨眼之间那感觉就不见了。赫菲斯提昂不过是个普通的同龄人，而你想，或许，仅仅是或许，那是光影造成的错觉。

3.

当阿喀琉斯年轻的时候，他的父亲告诉他米诺提俄斯之子帕特洛克罗斯会来做客。这显然是流放的委婉说法，他早已从墙后的细语和低声的流言里拼凑出了真相：帕特洛克罗斯杀死了一个男孩，需要远避来逃离仁慈女神的铅灰色翅膀。

“他是个怎么样的人？”他问，把一枚葡萄在舌尖上滚过，紫色的甜蜜汁水沾湿了他的唇角。

“和你差不多年纪。我听说他非常勇敢。”国王说，然后他若有所思地补充道，“或许你该自己下决定。”

帕特洛克罗斯是个即将要成为男人的男孩。他的笑容真诚而眼睛是苍穹下鸽子翅膀会闪烁出的颜色，蓝得几乎是灰色的。阳光落在他的发间像金色的丝线。

杀人是怎样的？阿喀琉斯在头天晚上问道。他还很年轻，年轻而愚蠢，善于战争之艺却仍未真正见识过，而帕特洛克罗斯的背影僵住了。

房间里一片昏暗。没有生火，海风吹动白色的窗帘，月光在帕特洛克罗斯的身上投下阴影。阿喀琉斯不请自来的时候差点被绊倒（他是个王子，惯于随心所欲，帕特洛克罗斯也并未阻拦他，不管出于什么缘故）。帕特洛克罗斯停下了整理行李的动作，说，“我很后悔。”

“为什么？”阿喀琉斯问，“你杀了一个侮辱了你的人，不是么？你只是在捍卫你的荣誉，这没有任何不对。”

帕特洛克罗斯转身来探寻地看着他，“你如此看重荣誉吗？”他问，并不全是好奇也并不全是质疑。

“是的。”他回答道，“我会用性命来捍卫它，别人的，和我自己的。”

帕特洛克罗斯苦涩地笑了起来，“但我并非为荣誉而杀戮，我那么做仅仅是出于傲慢。而这两者间的分别有时难以掌握。”

“哦。”阿喀琉斯说，然后，“我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？”

“我不知道，我只是觉得我应该道歉。”阿喀琉斯说着，犹豫地伸出了手，缓慢并轻柔地将两根手指落在另一个男孩的脸颊上，“因为我令你不悦。”

“没有关系。”帕特洛克罗斯说，并微笑。而阿喀琉斯认为他的确十分勇敢，既因为他敢于承认一个错误，也因为他敢于将淬了毒的真相之匕交给一个（几乎）全然的陌生人。

4.

芬巩第一次造访辛姆林的时候在秋季。北方的气候已经十分寒冷，梅斯罗斯早在队伍到达之前就命人点燃了大厅的壁炉，在酒里添加辛辣的香料。第二天他在芬巩的房间里堵住对方（他以前从来不用埋伏他的堂弟，因为芬巩从来不会避开他，从来不会寂静无声，连眼神都吝啬），看着他。因为不知怎么的注视着他比想念金色的丝线和肆意的笑声和不曾有阴影的眼睛容易些。

“我的招待令你不悦吗，堂弟？”

“不，一切都十分周到。”芬巩说。他没有看向梅斯罗斯，而是透过狭窄的箭窗看向荒芜的棕褐色原野，第一场雪已经染白了大地，在夜色里几乎是藏青色的。

“你撤走了毛皮的被褥，也不允许仆人为你加热水或者点燃炉火。”梅斯罗斯平静地指出。但在他的脑海深处愤怒在平静的周围回响，费阿诺里安从不以冷静闻名，他们的骄傲无人可折断。

但这是芬巩。

芬巩抿紧了嘴唇，“我不需要，仅此而已。”他说。

梅斯罗斯咬下想要脱口而出的反驳，他深吸了一口气，“如果你依然介意我的家族的行为——”

“不。”芬巩说，他飞快地说，太快了。“只是——”

“我明白了。”梅斯罗斯生硬地说，“我不会再来打扰你。”

“等等。”芬巩说，在他想要转身的时候拉住他的右臂。有一瞬间他们都僵住了，然后芬巩匆忙地放开了（别放，梅斯罗斯想，你不应该这样小心翼翼，不是对我），“我只是……觉得热。”他低声说。

芬巩看起来像是做了个决定。他看着梅斯罗斯的袖口，八芒火焰的族徽由丝线绣成，填充金银，在稀薄的星光下熠熠生辉。“我知道你想做什么——辛姆林还没有到需要点起炉火的时候，你害怕寒冷会让我想起冰川，对吗？但事实刚好相反。现在一切都……太温暖，太明亮。当你在那里待上那么多年，你就习惯了。因为不习惯你就没法活下来，寒冷和黑暗会让人疯的。”

“它们已经是我的一部分了，梅斯罗斯。”他说，抬起头祈求一般看着费阿诺长子火焰一样的红发和火焰一样灼热的灵魂，“我没法再把它们剐出来了。”

“我……并不知道。”梅斯罗斯说，语句相比之下苍白无力。

“你又怎么可能知道？”芬巩不带语气地说道，“你要和我讨论针对座狼的战略吗？”

梅斯罗斯挫败地叹了口气。

“是的，当然。”

5.

卡戎的山脉是个平和之所，柑橘树沿着白色石块铺就的道路生长，海风带来咸腥味道的凉爽水汽。

卡戎教会他们许多事物，从制定战争到治疗伤患。有时，在夜里，他也会教他们弹奏竖琴。像学习所有其他事物那样，阿喀琉斯很快就掌握了技巧，但他的琴声远远没有卡戎和帕特洛克罗斯的优美，前者可以用他的音乐召来最盛大的辉煌和最可怖的黑暗，而后者弹奏竖琴就像他肢体的一部分衍生，优雅得浑然天成。

“你的音乐很美。”阿喀琉斯在某个慵懒的下午说，躺在阴影里逃避耀目的阳光，橙花绽放在他们周围，甜美而轻盈。他轻轻触碰那些停顿在琴弦上的手指，看进灰蓝色的眼睛，“你也是。”

之后，他不能记得他们是谁先起得头。或许是他，或许是帕特洛克罗斯，或许他们就和往常一样，同时靠近了对方。帕特洛克洛斯的嘴唇是柔软的，他尝到他们早上采摘的草药味儿，还有中午饮用的水果酒。

如同一滴露水里的阳光，那熟悉令他心碎——像回家，像重新变得完整。

6.

歌者出席了他的葬礼。

我知道你。你说，词句如同尘埃，从你的口中坠下。一位古老的本地神明，不怎么重要，曾经向一位女神指明了去往地狱的道路好让她拯救她逝去的恋人。

你可以跪下向他祈祷，为他献上最丰盛的祭祀，将他的地位提升得比星辰更高。但他在你的恳求下惊慌地后退。

我并非神明，歌者说，仅仅比人类超出一些，然而我仍然能满足你的一个愿望。

他摊开他的双手。回忆是痛苦的事，它会吞没你，包围你，直到你不过是那痛苦的化身。我能给你遗忘，我的兄弟。

你在他的眼睛里看到相似的痛苦，更为陈旧，更为隐秘。于是你想，你也是吗？你也曾在这里吗？于是你想，即使我想我也不能遗忘，他是我的半身，他的名字已经烙印在我的灵魂里，死亡也不能拿走这个。

不。你拒绝道，记忆是我唯一拥有的，直到时光之轮将我的肉体碾压至齑粉而我的灵魂连自身都遗落，我都会念诵他的名字。

啊。歌者轻柔地叹息，他冰凉的手落在你的脸颊，你有我的同情，我的兄长。

（诺多的手和诺多的脸。）

你有我的嫉妒。

7.

那故事是错的。

那歌者擅长拨动的唯有战争之弦，那爱人不过是束缚在傲慢誓言中的罪者。那冷漠的大能者曾经感动，却并非为了这一支歌。

（那故事是对的。因为他们从一开始便注定了毁灭，只是那不够阻止他们去爱。）

8.

卡戎与他想象的不同。

“你只是个凡人。”阿喀琉斯在他们第一次见面的时候说，吮着手指间的柑橘汁，“但你的确擅长骑马。”

他未来的老师笑起来，他还没有来得及脱下旅行斗篷，只是摘下了兜帽。他有一双温柔的灰色眼睛。“是的，是的我擅长。”他说，“而且，没有比做一个凡人更幸运的事了。”

阿喀琉斯看着那匹几乎没有任何骑行用具的白马，“你可以教我们吗？”

古老的生物微笑，“当然了，Muindor——骑马，和很多别的事情。”

9.

赫菲斯提昂在海岸边遇见了一位吟游诗人。没人知道他是从哪来的又要到哪里去，也没人知道他的身份和姓名，但他的歌声能令顽石落泪，所以你留下了他。

他也极其俊美，有着精致的手腕（没人愿意去看他的手）和昂底弥翁清醒时的脸。

“我该嫉妒吗？”晚上你开玩笑地愤怒，而赫菲斯提昂大笑。

“我们只是聊了聊，陛下。”他说。

（用一种他们都发誓要遗弃的古老语言，赫菲斯提昂说道，“我见过您，不是吗？在鲁克岛上的神殿雕像里——您是一位次级神了吗？”

歌者因此轻声笑了起来，“人类皆是如此。”他说，“有一天你也会成为神明，只要你的遗憾足够痛苦，天宇上的风剥尽回忆。”）

“是吗？”你说，手指描绘锁骨上的咬痕，这儿或那儿一处手指大小的淤青。

“那你有吗？”赫菲斯提昂好奇地问，“嫉妒？”

你摇了摇头，“我不需要，你是我的，不是吗？”

赫菲斯提昂的笑容是你想要铭刻在黄金和象牙里的东西，你可以为此献上无数座城、刻满诗歌的石柱和宏伟到需要仰视的纪念碑。“正是如此。”

他抵着你的双唇低语，而你品尝到他的笑意。

（歌者的灰色眼睛也是苍老悲伤的。当它们看向你，它们在透过你看一个不再在那里的人。）

10\. 

“我以为你是我的幻想，”梅斯罗斯后来承认道，在他花了几个月的时间重新学会掌握他的双（单）手以后。“因为只有在我的幻想里，你才会在这一切之后还因我的遭遇而哭泣。当我醒来的时候你也已经不在了，留给我的只有一只断手。”

“这就是你介意的？”芬巩嘲弄地说，笑容像是刀伤一样扭曲，“我至今都不敢计数我损失了多少族人，我的弟弟甚至没有尸体可供安葬，但你介意的居然是我没有在你醒来的时候哭诉我对你的想念？”

“那你有吗？”梅斯罗斯问，“想念我？”

芬巩踉跄了一下，“你怎么敢，”他低语道，“在这之后你怎么敢——”

“因为我想念你。我依然想念你。”梅斯罗斯说。他想要伸出手去但他不敢，不是在芬巩准备撕碎任何胆敢触碰他冰冷的愤怒的人的时候，不是在他即使盛怒仍不愿意看向他的时候，不是在他不知道一旦将芬巩揽入手中后他会做什么的时候。

“你是……唯一的。”他最后说，挪开他的眼睛。在安戈洛坠姆，他渴求又畏惧痛苦带来的谵妄，只有在那时他才可以准许他破碎的意志想起芬巩，因为在他（他们的）所作所为之后，即使是用他的回忆来逃避现实都像是某种亵渎。

但那让芬巩看向他了，他表情（暂时是）柔软的。“那恐怕你需要想念很久了，梅斯罗斯。”他温和地说，“因为我已经不是他了，不是吗？”

我们都不是了。他想说。这没有关系。“Findekano——”

“或许你该习惯称我为芬巩了。”他说，在梅斯罗斯可以叫住他以前就走开了。

11.

这座雕像由帝国最灵巧的工匠铸造，大理石洁白细腻，发辫间掺杂黄金和玛瑙，充作眼睛的宝石由你亲手挑选，以便同赫菲斯提昂的眸色相同。它无一处与你的要求有分毫相悖，你却无法在他铸成后多看它一眼——它的神情过于冰冷沉静，太像一位神明的脸，即使雕刻家的手艺令它几能呼吸也罢。

你将这塑像树立在巴比伦最大的神庙内，同马其顿的保护神和波斯的旧神们为伍。很快它的仿制品就从波斯蔓延到爱琴海和恒河边界，人们用鲜花和牛奶浇灌它，头贴着它脚下的地面诉说自己的恳求，最后连帝国的将军们——这些和你们一起长大的人——都向它祈求保佑。

你因此愤怒，摔碎陶罐，扯下帷幔，挥着手指责他们，这些本该同你一起记住赫菲斯提昂真正面貌的人。他们在你的怒火下退却，低头喃喃道歉和顺从。你可以处死他们所有人，因为再没有赫菲斯提昂会拦住你的手，在你的剑指向他的心脏时仍诉诸你的仁慈。

而你无人可以责怪。是你一手将他塑造成了一位次神，想念身为人的他的苦楚，便也只有你一人可以承受。

12.

他的命运不是他自己的，很早就不是了。

那是女神的骄傲和凡人对于永生的绝望呼喊，一个不是选择的选择，不真的是。而死亡看起来像是公平的代价。

阿喀琉斯接受了这一点，他甚至期待着。即使是最强大的神明也会被命运驱使，当你无法逃脱，面对便成了唯一的选择。而在这时代最大的一场战争中、在战斗的荣光中被永远封存，他还能有更多的要求吗？

但阿喀琉斯忘了。命运残酷而永生代价高昂。生命并不能偿还它，它还要求凡人的心与灵魂。

而阿喀琉斯的心也不是他自己的。它属于一个还是个男孩的男人，有着灰蓝色眼睛，黑发里阳光闪耀。

你准许吗？帕特洛克罗斯（并没有真的）问，在他们共享的帐篷里的最后那个晚上。他询问用留恋的手指和柔软的微笑和甜蜜的吻，阿喀琉斯竟误以为那不过是因为特洛伊闪光的城墙下成百上千的希腊人尸体，所以他说了好。

（他把他的堂弟——他的爱人——他的心——送去打一场他不相信的战争，他倒不如亲手杀了他呢。）

但我们如此不同——在葬礼上阿喀琉斯麻木地想到——我们如此不同。你们怎么会分不清？

13.

你选中的那个女孩有包裹着黑色边界的金色眼睛，皮肤就像融化的蜂蜜。你们站在一起时因这反差而引人注目。她身上无一处和赫菲斯提昂相似，但你仍然觉得她让你想起了一个人。

（她的黑发里点缀着金色的装饰。）

14.

卡戎有一天来看他。正午的阳光尖锐而无情。阿喀琉斯像他走去，他的头在疼。

“老师。”他欢迎道。他的脚步虚浮。海浪沉默，夕阳的手指像从祭司坛的牺牲胸腔里举起时那样血腥。

他的手指在抖。

卡戎的声音暗哑，双眼盛满苦酒。阿喀琉斯无法直视他，便把注意力集中在了马人的手上（烧伤扭曲的手指，他好奇自己是怎么会在今天前完全没有注意到它们的）。那疼痛从他的额头蔓延开来，向四肢和心口扩散。他恍惚地想着，当灰眸的女神从父神的头颅里跳出来的时候也是这样的疼痛吗？

（除了他的心不在他自己身上，不再在了。）

卡戎的声音如同一声被吞没的尖叫，“Maitimo——”

“不。”半神的儿子并不畏惧任何事物，除了一样。“不。”

“Maitimo。”卡戎恳求道，蓬乱而凄凉，“Maitimo。”

阿喀琉斯不能呼吸。他浑身都在疼，一个器官接着一个器官。他猛地转身向战场的方向走去，越来越快，然后他奔跑起来，即使是捷足者本人也无法与之相比。

（那一日柏琉斯之子本可以快过任何神祇，除了塔纳多斯。）

15.

在他生命的最后时光里，赫菲斯提昂把他为数不多的清醒时间花在向你道歉上。

“你不需要。”你无数次地说道，“和我一起统治这个国家，我们会一同变老，在我的命令下死亡不能触及你。”

那听起来半是请求半是诅咒，他渐渐沉默不语，而那一刻你逼迫自己相信。

（伟大的亚历山大也有无法征服的东西。）

赫菲斯提昂死在那个下午。

（那曾是个女孩的皇后直直看进你的眼睛里并微笑了，她软陶似的手指里攥着一个小男孩的手。

“他只是你血统上的儿子，”她说，全是母亲的慈爱和温柔，“这可不行，不是吗？”）

16.

波斯也有他们自己的奥路菲斯。伊什塔被杀害，她的力量留在死国的七道门前，她的血肉被剔除，她的皮囊被绝望和饥饿剥下，悬挂在厄里斯克革的大厅里。

17.

他的命运不是他自己的，很早就不是了。

他是完整的一半，明亮的星投下的阴影，天堂双子中不那么重要的一个。但他不介意。

帕特洛克罗斯接受这个。他永远不会是最强大的战士或最快的跑者，但阿喀琉斯拥有他的心，如火焰吞噬了他，如千阳的碎裂一般灼烧，即使是在他闭上双眼的时候也能穿透他，把自己永远印刻在那里。与之相比，任何事物都惨淡无光。

所以福波斯如此憎恶他，这又有什么好奇怪的呢？

但帕特洛克罗斯从不遗忘。阿喀琉斯最看重的是他的荣誉但荣誉和傲慢的界限如此模糊，他或许不是阿喀琉斯为之而战的唯一理由，但如果不是为了他，阿喀琉斯早在第一次的侮辱之后就会离开。

你令我盲目。他低声说，手指梳理着在篝火余烬里显出红铜色的长发，恋恋不舍因为（这或许）是最后一次。你带我进入了黑暗，但没有关系，因为你也在这里。

这不是阿喀琉斯的战争，这一回他才是背负誓言的那个。他穿上不是自己的盔甲，持起拥有无限的盾牌，然后前往战场。

（特洛伊人用好几根雪白的长矛刺中了他。）

18.

“你应该杀了我的。”梅斯罗斯会说，在最后的那个晚上。当至高王带着最精简的随从来向他索要一个答案，蓝色披风如同他的怒气一样在身后飘荡。“事实上，我以为我已经死去，不然我决不会应答你。”

芬巩笑起来。多么苦涩、丑陋的声音。“自然了。你们这些费阿诺的后裔和你们该死的骄傲。”

“你现在希望你把我留在那座山崖上了，是不是？”

“是的。是的我的确应该那么做。”芬巩说，“但我做不到。我依然做不到。”

他看起来很累，不是旅途或者统治一个四分五裂的民族带来的疲惫，那憔悴本不应在精灵身上出现。在晨曦微暗的光里即使是燃烧着的灵魂之火也可以举目直视，他看着他，带着古怪的、悲伤的微笑。而顿悟终于击中了他，如同最后揭开谜底的那拼图碎片，尽管在之前，他甚至从未明白困扰他的是什么。

梅斯罗斯低下头吻了他。

那是个轻柔的吻，如同冻死的人怀抱寒冷所带来的虚假温暖作安慰。但在他的每一枚指尖都有星辰在燃烧，欲望像肉体疼痛一样实在。他想要大笑，想要哭泣，想要把脸埋进（再没有金色丝带的）黑发里，想要坠入彼此直到他们熔铸成这一件他渴求已久的构造，在这许多许多年之间。

“我不会让任何人夺走这个，哪怕是你。”芬巩贴着他的嘴唇呢喃，他的手平平地按在他的心口上。“或许特别是你。这是我唯一拥有的事物了，我不会让你们夺走它的。”

“我会同你并肩作战，在这个他们会以你命名的联盟里。”芬巩在离开的时候告诉他，银蓝色的王旗在辛姆林的寒风里猎猎作响。梅斯罗斯直觉地拉住他转身离去的手。我爱着你，他想要说，但爱对他们而言不再相宜了。留下，也许。不要让誓言迫使我走上疯狂的道路，或在我走上的那条道路时候请对我执剑相向。

但没有话语出口。

他握住了芬巩的手，生平最后一次以觐见的礼节屈膝亲吻王手指上的绿宝石戒指。我忠于您，他说。没有任何事物能将我们分开，他想。

当梅斯罗斯松开他的手，他仅存的左手寒冷而空虚。垂在身在，甚是无用。

19.

两次我看着他死在我的面前，那还不够吗？

诸神肃穆无声，大理石的面容平滑如镜，空茫的眼睛无所不见并无所见（他们并不是你的神，但你爱过那么多的神明以至于记得哪些是重要的——哪些是首要的——已成为难事）。你想要尖叫但你的喉咙被尘土塞满，你想要哭泣但你的双眼干燥无物。

只有你的双手在颤抖，右手钝痛如同刀斫，左手锐痛如同火烧。你恨过它们而你也恨着它们。它们曾拥有甚多，但真正重要之物，每次它们都准许从指缝间失落。

20.

一千艘白船开往特洛伊的海岸，承载着凡人永生的幻梦。白色的船，只是它们没有燃烧。

但依然他死去。这一回他不再有火焰做的灵魂好献祭，所以他能做的唯有一同死去。他生命里剩下的唯有对这具躯壳的妥善安排。

歌唱吧，缪斯们，因这会是怎样的安排啊。

他穿上仍沾着（他的心的）血的战甲并冷笑。特洛伊会陨落，闪光的高墙会坍塌成尘土和灰烬，一百个儿子会被杀死，血做的河流会流淌过每一条街道。人心易忘，他要将这最后的壮举献上，不再是为了永恒，而是以自身抵抗帕特洛克罗斯的消逝。

21.

“那时候我曾怀疑过你是否拥有一颗心，”后来的某一天你告诉他，手掌按在他的胸口上（卟-卟-卟-卟-），在你们的脚下翡翠色的城市像火山之心一般缓慢地流动着，“因为你看起来那么空，你的眼睛总在看着我看不见的东西。”

“然后？”赫菲斯提昂问，唇角挂着一个微笑。

“然后，它在跳动，所以你一定拥有一颗心。它在跳动所以你一定有能力去爱。”你说。那时候你便想吻他，用拥抱将虚无扼杀，顺着他的脊椎燃起大火好烧尽每一丝迷茫。

“你很慷慨。”他轻声说，将你的手握在他的手里，“我不会管它叫一颗心，因为它唯一会做的仅仅是为你跳动。”

22.

那不是诗人的诗人留恋在黑色河流的岸上。它的身体在不是风的风中四散又聚拢。它隐约记得自己是在寻找——追随——一个人，但那记忆就像水面上的雾气一样，捉摸不定，容易散去。

另一个没有实体的生灵走进了。它看起来眼熟。我想我认识你。它说，但它不再有舌头了，因为它的嗓音是虚无，它不再有皮囊了，因为它的骨肉都化作尘土，它甚至不再拥有一颗心，它的心早已不在，不在，并遗失了。

而我也知道你。它回答。

它沉思着。这似乎很重要，我只是记不起来了。

那它就不重要，另一个说，如果重要的话，你就会记得。

缓缓地它们靠近了对方，因这世界是冷的而对方是暖的。它们（曾经）的手交织在一处，而某种光亮从指间处迸发，比星辰的碎屑还要耀眼，火热又滚烫，将它们熔铸一处。

哦。它说。

这很怕人。另一个赞同道。

你害怕吗？

是的。但它们的名字不再拥有意义了，它们的身份早被世人遗忘，历史变成传奇变成传说，而随着时间的流逝连那都很快会失去意义。不。

很好。很好。他喃喃道，我也不。

（人们至今能在海上看到它们飘荡的身影，某种辉煌的生物，美丽而可怖。但它们的存在无人提起，因他们的爱过于炽烈，只好将其归于脑海深处本能的畏惧和渴望铭记。）


End file.
